Kanako Yasaka
Summary Kanako Yasaka (八坂　神奈子 Yasaka Kanako) is the main antagonist of Mountain of Faith. She's the current goddess of the Moriya Shrine after defeating its previous resident goddess Suwako Moriya in the Great Suwa War. She desires to collect large amounts of faith, but since the humans of the Outside World no longer place much importance on gods, she has transported the shrine to Gensokyo. She currently lives on top of the Youkai Mountain, where she has an uneasy relationship with the leaders of the tengu. Power and Stats Tier: 5-B Name: Kanako Yasaka Age: At the very least 2000 Height: Unknown Weight: Unknown Gender: Female Origin: Touhou Project Classification: Goddess, The Avatar of Mountains and Lakes, Divine Spirit, The Troublesome Mysterious Goddess Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Deity Physiology, Flight, Magic, Danmaku, Non-Corporeal (All Gods adopt a meaningless form/physical body to just interact with the world.), Duplication (All Gods can duplicate infinitely without losing in power.), Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 4), Regeneration (Low-Godly), Curse Manipulation and Blessings (All Gods can induce curse or give blessings.), Limited Conceptual Manipulation (All Gods can give "name" to an object, thus defining new border and creating new concept, they can also change their aspects by changing their own names.), Resistance to Possession (As she is a divine spirit, she barely gets affected by vengeful spirits.), Perception Manipulation (As shown here.), Creation, Empathic Manipulation (As shown here.), Holy Projectile Attacks, Worship Empowerment, Air Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Sky Manipulation, Wood Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Freedom, Immunity to Conceptual Manipulation (All Gods exist before any concepts are created, thus are able to exist without one.) Attack Potency: Planet Level (Able to create sky and is superior to Suwako.) Speed: MFTL+ in terms of Combat and Reaction speed (Comparable to Suika whose attack shattered all of Heavens which is at least 3.7107x10^152 times the size of observable universe in a night.) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Planetary Durability: Planet Level Stamina: Unknown Range: At least Tens of Meters with Danmaku Intelligence: Genius (A very capable and experienced military and religious leader. Kanako is ambitious, curious, and cunning. Built the Myouren Temple in one night. Has enough knowledge to perform Cold Fusion as shown in "Wild and Horned Hermits Chapter 2.") Weaknesses: Will become weaker if she lacks enough faith. Others Standard Equipment: Onbashira. Notable Attacks/Technique: *'Creation of Sky': Her ability to create sky directly refers to the concept of Qian (乾) from Taoist philosophy. Qian is associated with creation, leadership, overtness, reliability, and action. It's also linked to normal sky-related concepts; that is, the weather. Through this power, She can manipulate the wind, the rain, and the weather. This makes her a goddess of agriculture, as she often gives good weather to encourage worship and faith, though she can also create and manipulate storms. It's said to be a power unimaginable to humans, however, so its applications are probably much more varied. With this power, she helped build the Myouren Temple within a single night. Matches Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Category:Characters Category:Touhou Project Category:Tier 5 Category:Female Category:Antagonists Category:Netural Characters Category:Gods Category:Bosses Category:Leaders Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Indie Games Characters Category:Doujin Soft Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Magic Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Non-Corporeal Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Curse Manipulators Category:Conceptual Manipulators Category:Perception Manipulators Category:Creation Users Category:Empathic Manipulators Category:Air Manipulators Category:Water Users Category:Explosion Manipulators Category:Ice Users Category:Weather Manipulators